


An Aromantic Star Fic With Starco Feels Because Titles Are Overrated

by Ashten



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Asexuality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashten/pseuds/Ashten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry I can't come up with a title. Here's a thing I somehow did one night because the idea of aromantic star just hit home so hard so enjoy nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aromantic Star Fic With Starco Feels Because Titles Are Overrated

"Star, isn’t the prince of Marshmallowville sooo cute?" Princess Katrin of Candy County asked with a squeal.

The blonde princess gazed over the photo. On the glossy paper was a young boy around her age with a mop of white hair covering one of his green eyes. He wore a dapper white suit and sported a gold cane.

"Yeah, I guess," Star responded with an under enthusiastic tone.

Her brunette princess friend sighed. “Star, you’re thirteen now. You have to find yourself a boyfriend!”

Star felt constantly haunted by that horrible norm. At the age of thirteen, it was expected that a princess finds love in another person. But the truth was, she never felt interested in any boy, or girl for that matter.

"I just don’t really find myself attracted to anyone in general…" Star tapped her wand on her knees. "Maybe I just can’t find the right person."

Katrin grinned. “I KNEW you would say that!” She reached into her bag and pulled out a crinkled flyer. “Mewni’s Eight Hundred and Fifty-Seventh Annual Princess Prom. This Saturday! Every princess is certain to find a partner there! Ponyhead and I can doll you up, and everyone will be dying to hold your hand!”

"Katrin, I really don’t-"

"Too late," She squealed. "I already bought tickets!"

It was going to be a long week.

~*~

The Saturday Star had been dreading unfortunately rolled around. Star sat in a plush pink chair as Ponyhead did her makeup and Katrin curled all of her golden locks. An uneasy feeling danced in her stomach.

"You’re looking amazing honey," Ponyhead mumbled with a makeup brush sticking out of her mouth.

"Thanks," Star responded with forced excitement. She fidgeted with the light pink taffeta dress her friends bought her. Was she really going to end up with a partner at the end of the night?

"I think she’s ready!" Katrin said with glee. Star stood up and the other two giggled with joy.

Ponyhead neighed delightfully. “Darling, everyone will be swooning as soon as you walk in!”

"I guess."

"Aw, chin up!" Katrin raised Star’s chin. "I know you think you’ll never find love, but I promise you that he or she will be right there at the party waiting for you!"

Star had to force a smile. She didn’t want to disappoint her friends. They had so much hope for her.

"That’s the spirit!" Ponyhead cheered. "Now how’s about we get going?"

~*~

Star danced a few times on the dance floor, but most of the time she sat alone with a glass of punch. She didn’t want to risk anyone swooning, holding her hand, or even worse…kissing her.

"Staaar, there’s someone I want you to meet!" Katrin shouted. She ran towards Star with her sparkly purple dress swishing. Running beside her was a boy with spiky orange hair, and large silver piercings along his ears. Two horns spiraled from his head, which wasn’t quite inviting.

"Um, hello." Star said quietly.

"Hey baby, how’s the party?" The boy asked. Star shook his hand and jumped; his hands were burning. They were practically on fire.

"This is Tom," Katrin introduced, "He’s from the underworld of all places!"

"Super blazing there, I should take you there sometime." He reached to touch Star’s face but she quickly leaned away.

Star’s mind blanked. She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to hook up with this _literally_ hot guy. All she wanted was to go home and cry over the fact that everybody was going to continue to pressure her into finding a romantic relationship.

"I figured you’d like the bad boy type," Katrin said with a giggle. "I’ll let you two be." And with that, Katrin ran off and joined in on the conga line.

"I’m loving your hair," Tom said as he ran his fingers through the curls. "I’ve always digged blonde chicks."

"Thanks…"

Tom lowered his hand onto Star’s. He interlocked their fingers. Her hand was burning so much, but she was too afraid to get away. She just had to push through the pain and hope everything would be over soon enough.

"So I hear you’re thirteen, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I hear you’re looking for a romance partner," Tom leaned close to her. "Would you like to maybe take it steady? Get to know eachother a little better?"

Star’s face felt hot. And Tom’s body heat wasn’t helping. Maybe if she just said yes, she wouldn’t feel like there was something wrong with her. Maybe she did just have to try it out.

"Alright."

"Sweet," Tom said with a slide in his voice.

"Yo, Star! We’ve gotta get going soon!" Ponyhead called from nearby.

"We can hang out at my place next week, okay?" Tom said.

Star took a deep breath. She forced a smile with all her might. “That sounds great.”

"I’ll see you around then." Tom stood up from the chair beside Star, and before he walked away, he planted a firey kiss on her cheek. Blood rushed all the way up to Star’s face as Tom walked away.

Katrin ran up to Star with Ponyhead following behind. “Oh my gosh! He kissed you! He actually kissed you!”

"Dang girl, look at you! Blushing like a tomato!"

"Yeah, he’s really great." Star forced.

Katrin started walking towards the door. “Well, we’ve gotta get going. Tell us all about it in the carriage!”

Star continued to force a smile, but she had trouble blinking back tears.

~*~

It had been about a year since that day. Star managed to get the courage to break up with Tom a month after, but he wasn’t happy about it and Star cried herself to sleep that night. She now spent her days living on Earth in the Diaz household with her best friend, Marco Diaz.

All over the school were flyers for the school’s Valentines Day dance, which just brought back memories she tried to shove away forever. Everybody at school kept asking her who she was going to go to the dance with, but she never gave an answer.

Star and Marco were sitting at home at the work desk, completing their science homework. But Star just couldn’t focus. The memories were bothering her all day long. She just had to have somebody she could talk to about it.

"Hey, Marco…can I talk to you about something?"

Marco looked up. He could clearly see in her face that something was bothering her. He shut his text book. “Yeah, of course.”

Star tapped her pencil, which was actually her wand transformed into a writing utensil.

“Is…is it weird if I don’t have a crush on someone?”

Marco laughed. “Definitely not! Sometimes we just don’t see anyone that catches our fancy.”

“No, I mean…” Star inhaled, and exhaled slowly. It was a strategy that Marco had taught her to handle stress. She had never completely told anybody how she really felt. “I’ve never been romantically attracted to anybody. I can appreciate somebody who looks good, but I just don’t feel attracted to them in a romantic sense. I was forced into a relationship a year ago back in Mewni, and…it was honestly the most terrifying experience I’ve ever had.”

Marco was silent for a moment. “Oh, I see.”

Star felt her face get hot. She felt so embarrassed for confessing her biggest insecurity.  “I’m crazy. There’s something wrong with me,” she mumbled as she flopped her head on the desk.

Marco raised an eyebrow. “What? Nonononono! There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you! You are completely normal, Star! I believe the word you’re looking for is aromantic.”

Star popped her head off the desk. “Wait, what was that word?”

“Aromantic,” he began, “a person who experiences little to no romantic attraction to others.”

For the first time in forever, Star felt a wave of calmness wash over her. She noticed tears were slowly bubbling from her eyes, except this time it was tears of joy. Tears of relief. “There’s actually a word for me,” she cried.

Her best friend noticed the tears running down her cheeks. “Oh Star, please don’t cry!” He stood up and walked to the other side of the table to hug her.

Star wrapped her arms around Marco’s body. “I always thought I was broken, or something. I thought I was crazy for not being able to fall in love like everybody else.” Her voice trembled as she began to sob.

Marco put his hands on her shoulders. Their eyes met one another’s. “Listen to me. You are not broken. You are definitely not crazy. What people fail to realize is that love does not need to be exclusively romantic.”

Star blinked away her tears, and pulled him into a hug. “I love you.”

Marco smiled. “Likewise.”

Finally, Star had somebody who she could talk to. Who knew she wasn’t crazy. Who loved her in such a way that she didn’t feel anxious. And finally, she felt relief. She finally knew that she was going to be okay.


End file.
